Yohara Chie
: "And if you happen to notice a green flash while changing, quickly grab your underwear and pray to god." :: -Sempais to the new students during their 1-0-1 tour of Kamachi School. :: Yohara Chie is a student of class 2-E on Kamachi School, and a classmate of the main characters. She is the younger twin-sister of Yohara Terou. Appearance A green haired girl that is just that tiny bit on the long side. Her face usually gleams of all the great ideas she is capable of deploying at any time she feels like it. Backstory Yohara Chie and her twin was born in the union of two childhood friends that got a little closer to each other than they had originally planned, despite their promises to each other not to. It is almost poetic how, from their union produced these two twins, a man who is deeply in control of all his urges and a girl who is the manufestation of the desire to give in to them. One boy who is like a symbol of what they tried to achieve and a girl who is like a symbol of what they tried to prevent. Considering the existence of these two kids it should be quite discernable which one is dominant in the house-hold. Chie is a childhood friend of Hakugi Rima, and throughout their years together, Rima has learned exactly how dangerous Chie can be. If nothing else, her maids have. Chie is the greatest fear of many of Rima's maids. In her first year Chie got to know Naitou Yukiha. Chie found what Yukiha was doing using newspaper incomparably fun, and have been giving offhand support to Yukiha ever since. Though the two of them have never been seen talking to each other about future plans. Ever. Adventures (May come later) Skills Chie can act without doubting easily. She does not feel fear or hesitation the same way a normal person does, so she's capable of preforming acts unhindered that others would have to gather their wits for preparation before doing. Constant fleeing from doing strange things to others have gained her a pretty fast running speed. Personality The dark and pure manifestation of RandomNumberGods perverted mind. Not much more to say really. What this means is that if there is any situation where fanservice can be manufactured with a bit of help, if Chie is at the location she will be the instrument of the act. Otherwise, Chie is a very active and happy young scheming girl that does not quite understand why she finds doing things like that so fun. She can be a kind and supportive friend as well as the person most likely to hide your clothes for fun. Teasing her brother is a favorite pastime of Chie. Quotes "Wait, Subject 16 isn't accounted for.....Dear god!" - Any player upon not knowing the exact location of Chie Trivia *Given the scientific nickname "Subject 16" due to her being the 16th student in class 2-E *RandomNumberGod is in a panic since the players elevated Chie to a much higher status of terror than he could have imagined, and not being one for disappointing others, he was forced to play her at that level. Unfortunately, he is quite unsure how to do so. Category:Characters Category:Anilogics Category:NPC Category:Aetheras Category:Anilogics Characters